


Lost Ones

by writingmydaysaway



Series: Lost Ones [1]
Category: Mayans - Fandom, Mayans MC, Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingmydaysaway/pseuds/writingmydaysaway
Summary: Angel and Lena have a long history of being Friends with benefits. What happens when Lena becomes pregnant and Angel doesn’t want the baby?How does angel and Lena move on? What happens if/when the baby arrives.All while Angel deals with the club life. How does Angel cope?Find out in Lost Ones....





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> Grab your tissues.  
> I suggest listening to Lost Ones by J Cole before reading.  
> Let me know your opinions on this & Lena and Angel relationship! Or thoughts about Lena!  
> Thank you for reading!

Word Count: 1.2k 

 

Lena sat up in the bed as her back is leaning up against the head rest. She watches as Angel pulls his blue jeans back on, she bit her lip.  
“Uh Angel?” Lena voice is shaky as she speaks his name, his brown eyes looks her in the eyes.  
“What’s up?” His tone is nonchalant as he slides his white t shirt back on along with his Mayans kutte.  
“I-I’m pregnant.” Lena voice is still shaky, and she didn’t look at Angel but she heard him sigh.  
“Are you positive?” Lena can tell Angel is annoyed, she wraps the blanket around her naked body and opens her purse. She walks over to angel and hands him an ultrasound picture.  
“Jesus Christ.” Angel takes one look at the ultrasound before tossing it on the bed.  
“Angel..” Lena approaches angel who was tying his boots. He shrugs her off.  
“I gotta go, well talk later. Okay?” Angel didn’t wait for her to respond, he quickly left her apartment and starts his motorcycle.  
“Fuck” Angel whispers to himself as he pulls out of Lenas apartment complex.  
***  
Angel cut his motorcycle off and storms into Coco’s apartment. Coco is sitting on his couch, some program on tv was playing as he smokes a cigarette. Angel plops down next to Coco and pulls his own pack out.  
“What’s up brother” Coco greets Angel with a handshake. Angel leans back on the sofa, taking a long drag off the burning cigarette.  
“Fucking Lena told me she’s pregnant. Even had an ultrasound.” Angel admits, his free hand rubs his tired eyes. Coco sits up and looks at Angel.  
“What you goin do?” Coco questions Angel as smoke pours out of his mouth.  
“I don’t know man, we just fuck here and there...I know she’ll think I’ll wife her or spend the rest of my life with her since she’s having my first child.” Angel flicks the burning ash off his cigarette as he spoke to Coco, the low sound of the TV filling the background.  
“It’s tough man, life ain’t easy.” Coco responds as Angel lays back against the cool couch, his thoughts consuming him.  
****  
The sound of knocking at the front door awakes Lena. She looks over to her clock that only read 6:25 am. She throws a sweatshirt on and makes her way to the front door to see who’s here so early.  
She opens the front door to reveal Angel. Lena hasn’t seen or talked to Angel in a week, he wouldn’t respond to her calls and he didn’t come around.  
“Uh, what are you doing here?” Lena asks, she leans against the wooden front door and keeps her gaze on Angel. He has his hands in his jean pockets and she can tell he hasn’t slept much.  
“I’ve been giving it some thought lately and frankly I’m feeling like we ain’t ready... and it’s..” Angel begins speaking, Lena was taken back by what he was already saying.  
“Angel, the fuck you trying to say?” Lena crosses her arms as her tone was sharp, Angel smooths his beard out before he kept talking.  
“Hold up Lena, let me finish. I refuse to bring my boy or my girl in the world when I ain’t got shit to give em.” Angel begins talking, Lena feels nothing but anger as he speaks.  
“I ain’t a guy who knocks a chick up and dips. But babygirl, we need to think of the options we have.” Lena pushes Angel out of anger. How could he possibly be thinking about that? Lena thought to herself.  
Angel takes a step back and runs his fingers through his dark hair as his brown eyes pierces Lenas blue eyes.  
“You got some nerve coming to me, talking about abortion. This is MY body, Angel Reyes.” Lena takes a step towards Angel, tears of anger fall down her cheek as she speaks to him.  
“See Angel, I knew this would happen. So typical. You claim you love me,but oh, now we won’t work.You’re just like the rest Angel.” Lena screams at Angel stepping closer to him as she points to him, tears still falling from her eyes.  
“You’re just like the rest. The ones that make you feel loved, only to get up in them draws. Knowing all the right things to say to me, huh Angel?” Lena was crying as she pokes Angel chest. Angel grinds his teeth as he tries to keep his cool.  
“Lena...please...” angel tries to grab Lena wrist but she pulls away.  
“I let you hit it raw. Now I’m pregnant with your kid and you don’t want it? I have a new life in my stomach and i will love it regardless if you’re here or not!” Lena screams, she could not believe Angel would do this to her.  
Lena looks Angel in the eye one more time before she turns around to go inside. She walks up the porch steps before she heard Angel.  
“Lena! Please...” Angel begins talking, he walks closer to grabs her hand  
“I ain’t proud to say that I cry sometimes. I’m not a good person, I don’t do good things. I’m scared.” Angel couldn’t look Lena in the eye, he was to ashamed.  
“Yeah, I’m scared to Angel. You need to figure out if you’re with this or not.” Lena let go of his hand and turned around to go inside. She takes one last look at him as she closes her front door. Angel turns around and starts walking towards his motorcycles, tears falling from his face.  
***  
Lena looks in the mirror, today was her due date and her stomach was huge. She gently rubs her large stomach.  
“When you coming little one?” Lena soft voice spoke as she rubs a little bit of lotion on her big belly.  
She hears someone knocking on her front door and she makes her way towards it.  
“Angel?” Lena voice was surprised as she hasn’t heard anything from Angel since the fight.  
“Wow..you look great.” Angel takes Lena in, he truly thought pregnancy looks beautiful on her. Her hair was put up in the bun that Angel loves seeing, since she always held it together by paint brushes.  
“Soo what are you doing here?...” Lena broke Angel away from his thoughts, he coughs uncomfortable.  
“Babygirl, I can’t imagine what’s it’s like for you. I got you pregnant now there’s a life inside you.” Angel couldn’t stop looking at Lenas stomach.  
“Angel, what are you doing here?” Lena asks again, placing her hand on her stomach and rubbing it.  
“I’ve just been scared Lena...I think we should get back together...” Angel admits as he looks into Lenas blue eyes, she gives him a sly smile.  
“We could but I doubt it would work. I loved you so much Angel but you didn’t love me. It’s not about us anymore, it’s about your son.” Lena responds to Angel who was trying to hold back tears.  
“Its a boy?” Angel asks Lena who nods and grabs his hand. She places his hand on the side of her stomach and within a minute Angel felt a kick. He couldn’t help but chuckle.  
“Does he do that a lot?” Angel asks Lena.  
“Yes, he’s a very active boy who loves steak.” Lena says as she looks down at her belly.  
“Oh wow...” angel couldn’t stop looking at Lena and her belly.  
“Well, I have to get back inside. I’ll let you know when I’m having him...yeah?” Lena tells Angel who nods. Angel puts his sunglasses on as he watches Lena waddles back inside.


	2. Lost Ones Chap 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Lucas is born, and Angel decides to come by.   
> flashback are in italics.

      The crying baby wakes Lena up, she slides over and scoops the infant from his bassinet next to her bed. His brown eyes were full of tears as he looks at Lena. He was a spitting image of Angel.   
       "Baby Lucas, what is wrong?" Lena stands up with the now four month old infant and makes her way towards the kitchen to make his bottle as he babbles away.  
     Lena starts the water to warm the bottle up when she hears a knock on the front door. She places Lucas in his swing and zips her hoodie up.   
     Lena is almost frozen in place when she opens the front door to reveal Angel. He has a sly smile on his face, his hands are shoved in his pockets.   
       Angel makes his way through the hospital, it was still unreal. He still can't believe Lena finally gave birth to him. To say he was scared was an understatement.  
         Angel opens the door to see Lena holding a little baby in her arms. She looks up and softly smiles at Angel.  
        "This is your son Angel, Lucas Reyes." Lena happily says as she rocks the newborn in her arms. Angel is standing away from her, and she felt sadness in her gut.  
        "I thought you loved me..." Lena lifts her glasses up as she wipes tears away, Angel gaze was solely on his boy in her arms. Angel lifts Lucas up from Lena's arm, he places a kiss on his head.  
      "I do...you both deserve someone better than me." Angel places another kiss on Lucas sleeping face before he hands the infant back to Lena.   
     "Please don't leave Angel, we can make this work." Lena pleads, tears never seeming to end falling from her face as she watches Angel leave her hospital room.   
       "Angel" Lena crosses her arms and furrows her eyebrows. She's still angry at his actions at the hospital when Lucas was born.   
     "I know you don't want to see me, I don't blame if you hate me. I have to say sorry, I just know you and him- you're better without me" Angel admits as kicks the rocks on the ground beneath him.   
   "Well, you're not my favorite person. I'm pissed off. You didn't even try." Lena responds, she looks back to see Lucas in his swing sucking his fingers.  
     "I-I know, I'm scared." Angel voice is shaky as if he was about to cry.    
    "Don't you think I am, Angel? I still am." Lena starts walking into her mouth to grab the bottle, she motions Angel to follow.   
       He stops when he sees Lucas in his swing playing with his fingers. He could believe how big he has gotten in just four short months.   
     "I know Lena...I don't have any excuses..." Lena hands Angel the bottle as he looks at her with such confusion.   
      "Come on, let's feed your son." Lena pushes Angel towards Lucas. She lifts the  
Baby out of his swing.   
       "Sit on the couch." Angel follows her directions and sat down. His hands were shaky when she leans in to hand him the baby.   
      Lucas instantly starts sucking on the bottle, a few tears slipped from his eyes. His boy, his boy looks just like him.  
       "You hungry lil man?" Lucas's holding angel finger as he slowly drifts off to sleep while drinking his bottle.   
       Lena takes Lucas when Angel phone starts ringing, she walks Lucas towards his nursery.   
       "Are you leaving?" Lena questions Angel who was putting his vest back on.   
       "Yeah, the club needs me. Some business shit or something." Angel walks over to Lena and pulls her close. She could smell his Cologne. She misses this, she misses Angel being so close to her.   
      "Will you be back?" Lena questions, still in the embrace. Angel let go of the embrace and walks towards the door.  
      "por favor Perdóname mi amor" Angel says before he shuts Lenas front door. Lena sits on the couch besides her, a million thoughts running through her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please send feedback ! (Also They May/May not get a happy ending. What are y'all hoping for?)


End file.
